


Newly Mrs. Gold

by lizandletdie



Series: The Adoption!verse [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathtub, F/M, Honeymoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprise! It's Adoption!verse!</p><p>Belle and Arthur are on their honeymoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newly Mrs. Gold

**Author's Note:**

> So A Mother and a Father has gotten 40k hits, and to thank everyone who made it possible I threw this in!

It was hard to believe that they were actually _married_. Better than married, they were on their honeymoon. Belle could hardly believe it herself. She was on her honeymoon! It wasn’t something that she’d really planned on having happen the last few years, but here she was in the back seat of a hotel shuttle while they were being driven from the airport to the hotel where they’d be spending the next week. It was the same one they’d visited with Bae, but somehow it felt so much different when it was just the two of them.

“What are you thinking about?” Arthur asked as he traced a finger against her wrist just along the bracelet she wore, the same one he’d given her as a gift on that last trip.

“Remember last time we were here?” she said. “Remember how upset you got when the girl at the front desk called me _Mrs. Gold_?”

He smiled with something between embarrassment and fondness at the memory and she rested her head on his shoulder to hopefully tip him full into fondness. She didn’t want any unpleasant feelings this week, she just wanted to be happy and in love and enjoy probably the last chance she’d have to be alone with her new husband for the next eighteen years.

“It was sweet of you to care about my besmirched honor,” she continued. “And you don’t have to worry about it this time.”

“In my defense, I had no way of knowing we’d be back on our honeymoon.”

“If you had, you’d just have been weirder about it.”

She punctuated the point by poking him in the stomach lightly. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to pull her tighter.

“I would have,” he said. “You were just too good to believe.”

She wouldn’t have believed that she was going to fall in love with him, or that he’d want to marry her. At the time it had seemed so unrealistic that it felt like a silly game and now she was carrying his child.

The shuttle pulled up at the hotel before she could be even more dorky and in love, and as much as she was enjoying their flirting in the backseat of the shuttle the sight of the hotel was a welcome reprieve from their day of travel. Even this early in the pregnancy, her body was weirdly uncomfortable sometimes and having been seated for the flight and now the trip to the hotel was beginning to take its toll.

Belle was pretty sure she recognized the girl at the front desk as the same one who had mistaken her for his wife on their last trip, though she doubted the girl remembered either of them. Still, it was a nice bookend to this little love story to be called _Mrs. Gold_ again in the same hotel where she’d first realized she had feelings for him by the same person. The ride to the honeymoon suite had her heart beating in her chest with excitement. This was really happening, she’d really gotten married and this was really her honeymoon.

“Wow,” she said as soon as the bellboy had left and they were alone. “This suite is so much nicer than our last one.”

“The last one was bigger,” he said. “But this one has a lot more amenities.”

She’d let him handle the booking while she’d handled the wedding and she was glad now that she had, because Arthur had clearly gone overboard planning and she loved that about him. The suite had a king size bed and a huge bank of windows overlooking the ocean. There was also a two person bathtub against the opposite wall. The staff had spread rose petals across the bed and around the tub, and there was a tray with two glasses and a bottle of champagne sitting with a little card that said _congratulations_. It was like a scene out of a movie, the only thing missing was candlelight and she suspected that if they asked for it then candles could be brought up.

She went to the windows to look out at the view and only then realized that one of them was a door.

“Oh my gosh, there’s a balcony?” she exclaimed, wondering how she’d missed it.

“There is,” he said. "And there’s a hot tub out there, too, but I know you can’t use it.”

Belle groaned in disappointment. Being pregnant was a real buzzkill sometimes. Well, it was a buzzkill a lot of times even as happy as she was about it.

“You hear that?” she said to her stomach, poking it gently. “You’re keeping mommy out of a hot tub on her honeymoon. I hope you’re happy.”

Arthur came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her with a hand on her belly.

“We can still take a bath together,” he said. “And we can go swimming in the ocean and then come back here and I’ll give you a backrub.”

“And room service?”

“Whatever you like,” he replied. “I’ll even have them send up some cider for you instead of champagne and we can spend the whole night in the room.”

“That sounds heavenly,” she said. She was looking forward to being out with him and seeing everything, but right now she was far more interested in being _in_ with him.

Belle turned around in her husband’s arms and kissed him softly on the lips. He was so warm and delicious and it still felt like a dream that she was afraid she’d wake up from.

“Would you like to take a bath with me now?” she asked. “There’s rose petals in the tub and you can order me that bottle of cider.”

“I think that can definitely be arranged.”

 

Belle was just starting to show when she was naked, and Arthur was sure she’d never been lovelier. She had been walking around their room in a thin cotton robe and he could just barely make out the swell of her bump as she tested the water temperature from the tap and pinned her hair up on top of her head. Room service had come and gone, delivering her sparkling cider and a tray of fresh fruits and foil wrapped chocolates.

It was so hard to believe any of this was real. How could one man be so incredibly lucky as to actually be in this room with her was beyond Arthur entirely, how that man could be _him_ was a miracle on par with the ones they’d taught him in Sunday School. She was sitting on the side of the tub now as it filled with water and he knew he should go to her, but he couldn’t stop staring at her long enough to do it. She was beautiful and they had all week together.

.”Are you going to keep staring at me all night?” she asked him with a little smirk.

“More than likely,” he admitted. “But if you could see what I’m looking at I doubt you’d ask me that. You’re so beautiful.”

She smiled and blushed, and he knew she was pleased by the gentle flirtation.

“Come here,” she finally said with the pinkness still visible on her cheeks and the smile still in her eyes. How could he say _no_ to that invitation?

He felt oddly calm as he stood in front of her while the tub filled. She had married him, and he still marvelled at that fact. Being here with her now and allowed to touch her and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her felt like an unexpected magic, like a wish made on a star that had somehow come true.

Belle was holding his left hand in both of hers and spinning his wedding ring around his finger. It was a simple gold band with a scroll design carved into the side. It mirrored the setting of the stones in her ring set, and the inside was simply the name _Belle_ and a little heart.

“Will you help me into the tub?” she asked him as she toyed with the ring, waiting until he nodded before she stood up and stripped off her robe. He held her hand while she stepped over the edge of the tub and settled into one side of it.

She looked at him expectantly, and it took Arthur an embarrassingly long time to remember that he was supposed to be joining her.

“Hold on,” he said quickly, returning to the bed to grab the tray with the refreshments on it and to set it on the edge of the tub near his new wife.

“Good thinking,” she said as he poured her a glass of cider and she took it gratefully. “You still need to get in here, though! The water is going to get cold and you promised me a bath with my husband.”

He was halfway through pouring his own glass of champagne when he realized that she was going to be watching him strip before he could get into the tub. He’d never undressed in front of her before. He’d been undressed _by_ her and undressed _with_ her but those had all been times when they’d been undressing for a very specific purpose. He’d never had to take his clothes off while she watched, and from the look on her face she seemed to have recognized that this was uncharted territory as well as she watched him with a smug smirk on her face. He wished he’d thought to change into a robe himself when she had, but there was nothing for it now.

Arthur decided to take his time unbuttoning his shirt and casting it aside, though he had to sit on the edge of the tub to remove his shoes and socks. He heard the water splashing softly and her damp arms wrapped around his shoulders while she pressed little kisses along his shoulders. He could feel the tips of her breasts brushing against his back as she clung to him and it was a bit of a disappointment to get the shoes off and have to stand up again. By the time he’d shed his trousers and boxers he was feeling much less self-conscious, although he didn’t waste any time joining her in the tub after that.

The water was pleasantly warm and as soon as he was settled across from Belle she immediately moved to settle between his legs with her back to his chest and he happily wrapped his arms around her to hold her close.

“You know what?” she said. “I’m glad we got married.”

“I’d sure hope so. It’s a little late to change your mind and a little early to get divorced.”

“I mean it! I’m so, so happy right now.”

“I am, too, sweetheart.” He bowed his head to kiss her neck and gave her a little squeeze, being careful of her belly. “I’d marry you all over again every single day for the rest of our lives.”

“I’m glad the wedding is over,” she said in response. “But I am really looking forward to being married.”

“Do you know what the best part of it is?”

“What?”

“I can do this whenever I want.”

He tilted her head back so he could kiss her lips softly, and when he pulled back she smiled and reached back to pull him down for another kiss. She tasted sweet like the cider she’d been drinking, and she was slick and warm from the water. He knew they would be making love that night, but he honestly was more excited about this. He was happy to be here with her with her in his arms. Although he wasn’t going to say no to her as she wriggled around in his lap to kiss him better and ended up sitting astride him. He loved her so much, and now she was his wife.

He was going to spend the rest of his life reminding her over and over again of how much he loved her. He still wasn’t entirely convinced that he wasn’t going to wake up from this and realize it had all been some beautiful dream, but here and now she was the love of his life and she was _real_. It was all real.

Belle sighed happily and sat back on her heels with her arms around his neck and he ran his hands up and down her sides softly.

“I love you,” she said. “And I’m so happy right now.”

“I’m happy too,” he said. And he was. He was happier than he’d ever been in his entire life. She was perfect, and they had all night together. And then they had the rest of their lives.


End file.
